A vehicle lamp of this type is conventional (for example, Patent Literatures 1, 2). The vehicle lamp of Patent Literature 1 includes a light source, a reflector having a spheroidal reflection surface, and a projection lens, in which a longitudinal axis of the reflector is arranged to be inclined rearward and downward from a second focal point, and the light source is arranged to be inclined downward toward the rear along a long axis of the inclined reflector. The vehicle lamp of Patent Literature 1 is configured such that a light source and a reflector are arranged to be inclined rearward, and light emitted from the light source reflects on the reflector with high efficiency, and enters a projection lens.
The vehicle lamp of Patent Literature 2 includes an LED light source, a spheroidal reflection surface, and a projection lens, in which a longitudinal axis of the reflection surface is arranged to be inclined downward toward the rear, and the LED light source is arranged downward toward the rear. The vehicle lamp of Patent Literature 2 can effectively use directional characteristics of the LED light source.